User talk:Monkeypolice188
}}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" !colspan=3 style="text-align:center; border-radius:45px; background-color:black; color: white;"|Rules |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left; color:white;"| *Please create a new section, with an appropriate heading and use the signature button (~~~~) to sign off your message. *Curse words are permitted, however using them in offensive or harassing messages will result in a block. *Off-topic messages will be ignored. *'Important': Keep in mind that conversations started on my talk page will be responded to, on my talk page. This is to keep track of conversations. **When I start a conversation on another user's talk page, whether they choose reply on my talk page or not, I will continue to reply on their talk page. **''Fandom Staff'' will be notified of replies - This is to bump important information between Administrators of the GTA Wiki and Fandom Staff. I cannot afford to spend time reminding everyone of replies, so please make sure you check yourself, or check the latest activity. You can also use the "Last Edited By" display below. |} }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" !colspan=3 style="text-align:center; border-radius:45px; background-color:black; color: white;"|Archives |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left; color:white;"| |} |} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Cargobob etc I discussed it with Camillo because it followed on from his request to restore the data file and he was online making changes to the data in the Cargobob article (cargobob cargobob2, cargobob3 cargobob4) right at that moment, not because I thought he was the best resource. As I've mentioned before, I haven't done any GTA modding or game file extraction since GTASA. I want to keep my IV and V systems vanilla :) I may just go ahead and install on a 2nd PC with no internet just to rip it to bits and look under the hood. Then again, I may not since I don't really want to go down that rabbit hole - too much like my real job. The Online spawn scripting isn't (wasn't always?) completely locked away, remember Sentinel XS driver? Not that I want to go down the modder path to look at online files. What I wasn't sure of was whether the game (Online) spawns one of the other 3 known variants in the appropriate "owned" livery each with different armour values or whether it just changes the values (multipliers) for the base cargobob model "on the fly" by spawn script. An educated guess tells me the in-mission spawns are definitely scripted to have increased durability (since that is common with most vehicles in missions) but the three free-roam spawn varieties were doing my head in. How could the Pegasus vs Personal be so obviously different? That's not even touching on why should they be different at all? Of course, this doesn't even touch on the different damage model in Online vs Story Mode. Cheers for your interpretation of what you can see though. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:44, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Re:Modular templates Yeah, I've had a couple of ideas to try to get around the "manual close before opening another" issue, wrapping them in a close-all container div didn't work because mw-collapsible is toggled and I ended up hiding the container with no way to unhide it so clicking buy only expanded the section within another collapsed div so couldn't be seen :(. One bonus of the current method is, if you don't close one, you can do a compare between two or more properties quite easily. I've had some ideas around turning the left sidebar into an embedded navigation pane to load sub-pages in the details but even if I can get that to work (and I'm not sure wikitext will allow it), I don't think it would be as "editor-friendly" as just adding/updating 2 new templates to the one big page for any new property. Vehicle web looking good - only concern is link colour on SSSA. Yellow on yellow. EDIT: redacted, I was looking at User:Monkeypolice188/Sandbox/Experiments#Ssasa, not the updated template with the darker background. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:17, September 29, 2017 (UTC) : Well, I've nailed it. I had to add .target class to Common.css, couldn't do it inline: : Allows you to do this: Click me for 1 Click me for 2 Click me for 3 You clicked 1, so this is Option ONE You clicked 2, so this is Option TWO You clicked 3, so this is Option THREE Click me for 1 Click me for 2 Click me for 3 You clicked 1, so this is Option ONE You clicked 2, so this is Option TWO You clicked 3, so this is Option THREE :You target each unique div ID using #links. So in practice in my RealEstate layout, all my details templates are in a target block and I just link the Buy button to their ID#... hey presto! :The target div block seems to be very limited on what can be included in it though. :Images - could only get it to work with one parameter (one of |thumb, |center, |###px), couldn't nest further div elements... so I reverted to a table layout for the target "details" panel as I could control layout through table cell formatting. Now to stretch it out and put in all the properties and see how it works in practice. Of course, will need to see how it looks in mobile now that I'm putting tables in. But I'm doing away with collapsibles so might be better than it was on mobile. ;) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:51, September 30, 2017 (UTC) ::I will have a close look at your code, see if I can spot any conflicting formatting. You need to remember CSS order of priority: #in-line (defined in the element itself) #page (head) #external ::Also, without looking yet, dividing div blocks into equal % is normally a better idea, but you have to allow for any padding you include within the div. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:10, September 30, 2017 (UTC) :::While you were sleeping... I imposed 33% width values to each column in the container table template. :::Then I added fixed heights to all rows in the modular template. :::Still had the same issues with the price field over-riding the 85px limit and expanding the cell height, even with max-height. :::Until I figure out why it does that, I implemented 2 workarounds - *a) added all annotations as Hints (note you cannot use quote "text" in a H:title, I changed to 'text' to get them to display) *b) temporarily added a div block with overflow:auto to add a scroll bar rather than causing the whole cell to expand. :::Definitely weird though. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:50, October 1, 2017 (UTC) The weirdest part is that vertical stretch in the price cell only happens in DesktopXL (when you go widescreen). It looks OK in desktop preview and if you resize your browser (smaller), it goes away. It is a PITA. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:40, October 1, 2017 (UTC) :OK, I've narrowed down the issue to large screen rendering - definitely "under the hood" stuff... looks like it is probably dictated by global Fandom css. It doesn't do it in Microsoft Edge, but does it in Opera and Chrome. We could possibly over-ride it using local inline css (or even !important declarations) IF we can identify exactly what is changing. It looks like font size/zoom but declaring in absolute pixels is an accessibility no-no. I'm not sure declaring a size in em will stop it happening, :( we may just have to live with it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:15, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Audio files Yeah I noticed that man... sorry about that. I tried to seperate the voices using softwares but failed to do so. But I will try finding it later when I am some more free time! FinnMcMissile1998 (talk) 03:40, October 2, 2017 (UTC)FinnMcMissile1998 Answering your question regarding that skateboard image Apparently the skateboard used to exist before the Heists Update - They changed it then because they needed room for the heist planning board. REAL shame - those guitars looked baadaaasss. I'm sick of seeing the ugly heist planning anyway. I have no need for it when I have a hangar and an office. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 15:46, October 3, 2017 (UTC)